


Twilight Noir

by allicekitty13



Series: Decades [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Noir, F/M, POV Third Person Limited, mentions of drinking, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allicekitty13/pseuds/allicekitty13
Summary: The year is 1943, Carlisle Cullen has left to lend his medical skills to the Allied Powers. Meanwhile, the rest of his coven, Esme, Edward, Emmett, and Alice, remain in New York. Unfortunately, Emmett's nomadic girlfriend Rosalie has gone missing, and Emmett has been framed for her disappearance. It's up to Alice to uncover what is going on with the help of a mysterious stranger claiming to be Rosalie's 'cousin.'
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Decades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100957
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to chapter one of Twilight Noir, this is the first part of a larger series I have planned of Jalice centric fics inspired by classic film.  
> Sit back, enjoy the twists, and I recommend imagining this in black and white if you can.

It was a dreary evening when Alice Cullen returned to the city. She'd been off hunting in Canada for the past week, give or take a day satiating her thirst. Dark overcast clouds drifted above, threatening to burst any moment with intent to shower cold rain over the New York streets' inhabitants. I'll need an umbrella to blend in. She thought as she eyed the shops scattered intermittently about for something open at the late hour that might carry such an item. 

To her delight, she was able to spot a general goods location just a few blocks ahead; as she ducked into the small shop, the clouds outside began to sprinkle. With a quick glance into the future, Alice noted this was only a meager taste of what was yet to come. She would need to hurry, while a storm such as what the town would be receiving wouldn't hurt her in the slightest. Any humans around to see her out and about may become suspicious. 

The shop was small and cramped as various merchandise sat upon shelving that covered the walls as well as nearly every available space within. The proprietor had clearly made a point to carry as wide a variety of items as possible. Likely in an effort to profit from his customers' now full pockets due to the ever-growing economy. Alice carefully made her way through the shop, stopping every so often to examine an intriguing new product that had caught her eye. Finally, she located the umbrellas tucked away neatly in a corner near the back of the shop and plucked a lovely navy one to match her dress from its spot nestled away in an umbrella stand. Satisfied with the selection, she made her way back to the front of the store and the counter behind which stood an older, slim, tall man. He leaned against the surface, one hand on his cheek, reading a newspaper with a sorrowful frown adorning his face. 

"Excuse me, sir? I'd like to purchase this, please." Alice spoke gently, stirring the man from his reading. 

A smile that didn't quite reach his eyes immediately replaced the frown on his face as he delicately folded up his newspaper before moving to stand in front of his cash register. The man silently rang up Alice's purchase, though he continuously opened and closed his mouth as if there was something pressing he wanted to say but kept thinking better of it for reasons unknown to Alice. Finally, he spoke his voice gravely and exhausted with a tinge of concern, only to call out the price of "Forty cents."

Alice dug two quarters out of her coin purse, proceeding to slide them across the counter. "Keep the change, sir." She gave a polite nod as she turned to take her to leave.

She was mere steps from the door when the man had an apparent surge of resolution, suddenly calling out to her. "Miss, I know it's not my place." The outburst caused her to turn back to face the man with curiosity. "Please be careful out there, I know things are different now, you young ladies taking up men's work to help this country and all. Only with what happened in these parts of the city just yesterday, that girl going missing and all... I worry about ya."

His brow was furrowed, enhancing his deep wrinkles as he gestured to the well-read newspaper still sitting on the counter. Alice reluctantly returned to the counter and picked up the paper, pretending to read. Of course, she wasn't surprised. In fact, the disappearance of Rosalie Hale had been the catalyst to end her hunting trip early. 

Alice had seen it coming, of course, but had been powerless to stop the crime. She'd cursed her visions that day for not being more helpful. It was no use knowing when or how something would occur if you couldn't see the culprit. Now her brother, her best friend, was sitting in a cell he could easily escape yet powerless to do so without revealing their secrets.

"Just terrible." She responded to the shopkeeper with a sorrowful expression, communicating feigned shock and genuine sadness.

"Heard they fingered her boyfriend for the crime. Got him sitting in a cell waiting for him to confess. Hope he rots if you ask me." 

"Thank you for the warning. I promise to keep an eye out." She set the newspaper delicately back on the counter, unwilling to listen to the man insult her own brother despite his well-meaning intentions, and strode out the door.

Alice slid open her newly acquired umbrella to hold it delicately over her head as she continued on her way down the street in the direction of the police station. Esme would want to know she was back and safe, but right now, her focus was on Emmett. She'd flickered through various possible outcomes for the future, and going to see him now was the most promising. Straight to jail, do not pass go, do not collect two-hundred dollars. The joke caused her to smile slightly despite the serious circumstance she found her family in. Monopoly had been released just a few years prior, quickly becoming a favorite pass time of Alice and her brothers. 

Any joy she'd found in her fond memories quickly diminished once she found herself at the base of a tall granite staircase. Replaced once again with a mix of concern, fury, and determination. Focusing all energy on the latter emotion, she began to ascent the stairs barging directly into the jailhouse that stood at the top. 

She looked around the small room, directly in front of her stood a desk behind which a portly officer sat absentmindedly gazing out a window. Alice had doubts he'd stirred at all at upon her entrance. To her left, just past the counter, another officer stood attent at a large metal door. In stark contrast to his co-worker, this man had paid close attention to her presence from the second she had stepped foot into the space. 

She took a moment to flick through her choices, attempting to decode the best way to proceed. If she went to the guard, he would interrogate her; in the end, refusing to let her through no matter how she chose to respond. However, by choosing to address the portly man, his apparent indifference to his job would work in her favor. He would let her through no questions asked; being the superior officer, the guard would have no choice but to relent to his demand. 

It was a clear decision, and Alice summoned up her charm as she made her way forward to the desk. She leaned forward against it on her elbows, tilting her head slightly to the side as she rested her chin between her gloved hands. "Excuse me, officer," She greeted in a sing-song voice, batting her eyes. "My name is Alice Cullen, I'd like to see my brother." 

The man startled slightly at her words, finally looking away from the window, anyone less observant than Alice may have assumed he'd been napping. Recovering quickly, he swiveled in his chair to face her, "What can I do for you, miss."

"As I said, I'm here to see my brother, Emmett Cullen. If you'd be so kind, officer?" 

"Visiting hours have ended," She widened her eyes, just slightly forming her lips into a pout. "But, I'm sure I could make an exception for you, Miss Cullen." 

"I do appreciate it, sir." 

"Cooper," The officer indicated to the surly guard stationed at the door. "Take miss Cullen through to see her brother." 

Officer Cooper grudgingly opened the door allowing Alice passage. "Just make it quick, lady." 

Disregarding the bitter guard, Alice stepped through into a long hall lined on one side with jail cells. The room was kept cold and devoid of any decor that might bring comfort to the inmates. The first cell immediately in front of her was occupied by three men, but Alice didn't spot the one she was looking for. She further examined the line of cells, finally spotting her brother alone in the cell furthest from the doorway where she stood.

"Emmett!" Alice couldn't help the outcry that escaped her lips at the scene she was presented. The cell was painted a saddening grey color and barren of objects with the only exception being a pitiful excuse for a bed upon which he sat staring out at the wall in front of him.

She rushed over to his cell, utilizing every ounce of restraint she could muster to maintain a human-like pace. Helplessness enveloped her being as she gripped the cold steel bars separating her from her brother as reality hit her like a brick.

"Alice!" He stood and crossed the small space over to her clasping her hands through the bars. "I didn't do it." 

"I know."

"I love her."

"I know."

"She was going to join us."

"That I didn't know." Emmett's declaration truly took her by surprise, an emotion she didn't often feel. The admission only served to soften her heart and strengthen her resolve to end the madness and free her brother. He deserved happiness; if there was even a chance of this girl joining them, she would do anything in and beyond her power to make it happen. 

"Edward's pleading my case, but it doesn't look good." He slumped forward against the bars of his cell. "I can't go to prison, Alice. Esme has been trying to get in contact with Carlisle, but she's been unsuccessful so far."

"We will get you out of this, Emmett. Is there anything you can tell me about that night?"

"Alice," He looked her directly in the eyes with a pleading expression. "I need you to stay out of this, for my sake as well as Esme's. If Edward and I are right..." He trailed off, suddenly refusing to look at her. "I've said too much, you should go."

"Emmett?"

"Go home, Alice." 

"But..." She trailed off in hopeless dejection, with the realization she would get no help from her brother. "I'm not letting this go, Emmett." She left him with the final sentiment as she confidently strutted down the hall, through the doorway past the guard back into the station's main room. She stopped only briefly to thank the portly guard who'd given the order to allow her to see her brother. 

As Alice exited the jailhouse, she pulled out the umbrella once again. The storm she'd prophesied was reaching its peak; rain fell in thick sheets emanating a loud popping sound that echoed throughout the now vacant streets as it hammered against the pavement. 

She took her time descending the staircase, comforted by the satisfying click her heals made on the stone. She stared at her feet as she walked lost in a sea of thought and emotion, attempting to unravel the recent turn of events. "Psst, Alice!" A quiet yet urgent voice called from a nearby alleyway causing her head to snap up in immediate alert; no one here should know her name let alone anyone who would need to hide in the shadows. 

Holding her handbag tighter against her body, she turned toward the voice, taking cautious deliberate steps into the alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice narrowed her eyes and took slow, tentative steps toward the voice. She released the hesitant breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding as she laid eyes on a semifamiliar looking face. He was a tall blonde who leaned against the brick wall of one of the buildings that made up the alley, a cigarette burned in his left hand, and a cowboy hat sat atop his head tilted down just slightly covering his presumably red eyes.

She'd seen the man before on a few sparse occasions; despite her brother Emmett's best efforts, it had been no secret to her that he was involved in something secretive. The blonde, whose name she wasn't aware of, had shown up at their home on occasion always to whisk her brother away in the middle of the night. As intrigued as she was, she'd never attempted to question the occurrences, nor had any visions ever crossed her sight that would have cleared anything up. 

Alice had only existed to her knowledge for a little over twenty years; she knew she had to have had a human life before this; unfortunately, she had no recollection of such an existence. While she was beginning to gain a semblance of control over her gift, it was a slowgoing process. Visions tended to come of their own volition; while Alice could force them on occasion, she was only able to see a few hours ahead at most. It wasn't exactly helpful in situations such as the mystery she currently found herself.

Alice stood for a moment in quiet contemplation, attempting to discern how best to address the stranger who had summoned her. "I seem to be at a disadvantage, sir; it appears you know who I am despite my having never met you." She finally greeted.

"It's Jasper, ma'am." He responded calmly with a sly grin.

"Well, Jasper, what is it I can do for you." 

"Emmett's innocent."

"I know."

Jasper's head snapped up at the declaration turning to face her more directly with narrowed eyes. "What exactly did he tell you."

"He won't tell me anything; he actually insisted I stay out of it. Call it a strong intuition or wishful thinking, but I know in my gut he's innocent." She shrugged, indicating the end of her piece when his words dawned on her abruptly. "Why... what do  _ you _ know." 

"Not here." He glanced around the alley, "They have eyes everywhere; I've been waiting here for you too long."

"Waiting for me? Why are you hiding out in an alleyway waiting for me?"

"There's a diner, come with me, and I'll answer your questions."

She had a multitude of questions to which she wanted answers, particularly any information he may have that would help clear her brother's name. So while she wasn't sure if this man could be trusted, she reluctantly reached for his now outstretched arm, intending to link her own through. However, the second their bodies made contact, a new, unexpected manifestation of her gift took hold of her being.

One of her more prophetic visions crossed her sight, the kind that came without warning, that she couldn't control. These were the visions that took her entirely from the present, threatening to knock her from her feet. It was overwhelming, coming in fast flashes that would have caused her heart to race, were it still able to beat. A wedding, shopping trips, stolen kisses, all involving the strange, suspicious man who stood before her. 

It wasn't as though she'd never thought about Jasper before; he was very attractive. She knew he'd noticed her as well; there were more than a few times she'd caught his eyes lingering on her place hidden in the shadows when he came for Emmett. She always remained hidden when they had a vampiric visitor; Carlisle deemed it safer with a gift such as hers.

The images caused her heart to soften; the idea of such a bright and happy future full of love filled her with glee. Alice was positive she had to have reflected this somehow in her facial expression or body language, but if Jasper had noticed, he didn't let on. 

When she came too, he was looking down at her in concern. She noticed he'd placed a steadying hand gently on her shoulder to help keep her upright. "Everything alright, ma'am?" 

"Yeah," She replied breathlessly as she shook her head to clear the visions. Regaining composure, she looped her arm through his and indicated he direct them to the second location. Romantic fantasies could be dealt with later; if this vision was any indication, they assuredly would be. A vision as strong as what she just saw was nearly impossible to change. Nothing was set in stone; the future was fluid; that much she knew. However, a vision like that was almost likened to fate.

\----

The diner was an unassuming dimly lit space; leather booths lined the left side, a long counter on the right had stools peppered alongside the front. There were only a handful of people inside; an older man sat at the counter, staring down at an untouched plate of eggs, there was a couple sat in the far corner booth, and the waitress behind the counter who hardly registered their entrance. It was clear to Alice why Jasper had chosen this location to talk; the people inside seemed to keep to themselves.

He led her to one of the booths in the middle of the row, offering to take her coat before she sat. He'd mumbled something about appearances as he gestured to the surrounding humans when she'd raised an eyebrow in question. They sat in silence as the waitress approached, a tall woman named Betty. Alice ordered a coffee, extra sugar while her companion declined to order anything. 

"What happened to appearances." She questioned with a smirk.

"It's wasteful; we both know neither of us will actually be consuming anything." He went silent again until Betty returned with the coffee, setting it down gently before proceeding to quickly leave the pair alone. 

"Alright," Jasper leaned forward as soon as he felt confident they wouldn't be bothered further, addressing Alice in a whisper. "I'm sure you have many questions. It's safe here for now, but they'll follow eventually."

He was right; there were a lot of things she wanted answers to. "Okay, who is this  _ they  _ you keep referring to. Why wait for me, you're clearly well informed on my family. Surely Edward passed by that alley long before I did; wouldn't he have been more help to you? What do you know about Emmett's arrest, and how can you help me get him freed." She leaned back in her seat after the barrage of inquiries faking a sip of her coffee as she eyed him with impatience.

The clock was ticking; she had no idea if a vampire had ever been sent to human prison before or what would happen in that scenario. She also didn't know if Rosalie was still alive; surely, no human would be able to take her by surprise. Alice was fully aware that they were dealing with their own kind. 

"Edward doesn't trust me," He replied simply, staring out the large glass window to their left. "He's read my mind one too many times; he'll never say that to my face, of course. But I've got my own abilities; I can feel the waves of mistrust and distaste radiating from him."

"I have the ability to read and influence the emotions of those around me." He clarified as he took in Alice's confusion.

"I was under the impression if you had an ability like that, it was to be kept secret. Carlisle told me there's a group who rules our kind that would stop at nothing to get their hands on you should they discover such a power."

"That, my dear, would be the they in this equation. They're called the Volturi; I was under the impression they'd caught word of my group's actions and were here to put a stop to us." He stared at Alice in concern as he spoke as though he were worried for her, and her specifically. "In light of recent information, however, I don't think they care about my organization at all. I think they're here for a more sinister purpose."

"What does any of this have to do with Emmett?"

"When Rosalie went missing, it didn't sit right with me; I did a little investigating. I think they have a member working in the mortal legal system and had him framed as a distraction."

"What can I do to help?"

"Stay out of this; let me protect you." He asked her with pleading eyes. "I think you might be in just as much if not more danger than your brother."

"No. With or without your help, I'm not letting this go."

He stared at her in challenge for quite a while; she continued taking bogus sips of coffee, refusing to back down. With a long sigh, he finally relented. "If you truly want to help, I think it's time you met Maria."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story, leave a little comment to share your thoughts <3


End file.
